


The Gene Roe NSFW Alphabet

by warmommy



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: NSFW headcanons for Doc Roe.





	The Gene Roe NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You can find me also at tumblr, wattpad, and ff.net under the same username.

    1. ****A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex)**

[Originally posted by perfectfeelings](https://tmblr.co/ZEU3th2dCs9dS)

He’s still all the fuck over you. The truth is, you just belong to him, and that’s before, during, after, and always. 

  
**B = Body part** **(Their favourite body part of theirs OR their partner’s)**

Your lips. He focuses on them so much. When you talk to them, he admires their shape, how they frame your sweet smile, and he thinks about how soon it’ll be before they’re wrapped around his cock again.

  
**C = Cum** **(Where does he like to get his cum?)**

Inside. Always. A Catholic, there’s no birth control involved. Knowing his cum is in you is almost better than coming, itself. 

**  
**D = Dirty Secret**  (Something sinful they keep in mind)**

He wishes he knew you during the war, in a pure fantasy sort of way. He  _doesn’t_  wish you were actually there to experience all that blood and violence and fear, far from it, but he  _does_  wish he’d had you there to warm him up in Bastogne. It’s a thought he frequently visits. Seeing your breath fog while fucking you, making you feel safe in all that danger, telling you you’d better be quiet before somebody hears…

**  
**E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Actually, before you, not really. He had sex, but never really honed any skills or turned it into the fucking art that it is now. He most certainly knows what he’s doing with you, knows how to take care of you, knows what’s best for you…

  
**F = Favourite Position** **(This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Climb aboard.

  
**G = Generous** **(Is he a generous lover, or selfish?)**

The whole point is you, truthfully. 

  
**H = Hair** **(Does he have a preference?)**

He does not give one single damn. Shave, don’t shave, whatever. He doesn’t care if you shave your legs, either. Furthest thing from his mind.

  
**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He can be, but that’s not where his focus is. In all fairness, it’s primarily rough, but  _very_ passionate. He feels that it balances out.

**  
**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)**

Is it weird that he just doesn’t, much? He’s asked you that before. In the war, he could hardly walk ten feet without seeing someone jacking off.

**  
**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)**

Doctor/patient roleplay. No instruments or devices, just the power and trust dynamic. 

  
**L = Location** **(Favourite places to fuck)**

He truly loves having sex in the shower. 

  
**M = Motivation** **(What turns them on, gets them going)**

What doesn’t? He cannot keep his hands off of you. After spending so many days and nights jumping from one bleeding body to the next, constantly looking death straight in the eye, why the hell shouldn’t he live exactly as he pleases? How is he supposed to restrain himself when you indicate you’re interested? You are his  _dream_. 

  
**N = No Thanks** **(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

No birth control, nothing universally disgusting, absolutely no third parties involved, no rope play, no blindfolding, no pain. He does have a lot of caveats.

  
**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He absolutely loves looking you in the eye, biting your lip, and then kissing his way down your body to lick your pussy until you scream, and even then he doesn’t stop until  _he’s_ satisfied with how many times you’ve come.

  
**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

It’s about about an 80-20 split. He’s a fiery-blooded, passionate guy who’s completely in both love and lust. That is exactly the recipe for bed-frame-slamming-against-the-wall sex.  _Laissez les bons temps rouler, cher._

_  
_**Q = Quickie** **(Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_Only_ if necessary and the circumstances are dire. Quickies for the sake of it is so damn boring to him. He likes getting the time to get his hand in your hair, make you hold onto the headboard or whatever there is around you for stability. 

**  
**R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Actually, not very. He’s well-aware of your comfort zone and sticks within it. You do a lot of things for him, such as letting him pretend to be your doctor and eat you out during an exam, so he asks for very little else, and he doesn’t feel as though he’s missing out, either. He would never risk your comfort or safety, and risking your respect for him is terrifying. 

  
**S = Scent** **(What do they smell like?)**

Gene smells like coffee and the colour blue.

  
**T = Touch** **(How do they like to be touched by you?)**

It’s not easy for him to connect with others. People are usually either silly or senseless and he doesn’t have droves of patience in his reserves. He’s still a deeply caring, sensitive person, though, and he craves affection like air. He loves being touched by you in any iteration of the word.

  
**U = Unfair** **(how much they like to tease)**

It depends on his mood and the day. A lot of the time, he doesn’t do it at all, but there are others when he’ll spend an entire day working you up, bit by bit.

  
**V = Volume** **(How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

If he were loud, how would he be able to savour the sound of you screaming his name?

**  
**W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

If you think that you can sit next to him at a table without him feeling you up, regardless of the company, you, madame, are incorrect.

  
**X = XXX** **(Porn, anyone?)**

It’s a curiosity, but it’s hard to stay interested in something with such limited availability. It never quite feels right to him, either, after he looks at them. 

**  
**Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)**

## **_QUITE_**

****Z = ZZZ**  (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
**

Gene never sleeps well, ever, but tiring himself out with you  _does_ help. He’s almost always awake much longer than you, and he’ll sit and wonder as he looks at you if you even realise how much he loves you.




 


End file.
